Stop The Time
by e-yuri
Summary: A song-fic. He was back after 5 years to fulfill his promise.


Disclaimer : I don't own Len and Kaho. And the song is not mine too.

The song is Toki wo Tomete by Tohoshinki. I like this song very much, if you can please play the song when you read this fic. It's so touching song.

***-.- Stop The Time -.-***

He stood alone at the silent shore. This was his first time to be there after 5 years. His eyes were hidden behind his cerulean hair that was messed by the wind but he surely gazed to the sea with teary eyes. "Everything has changed." He took a deep breath, "Kaho…".

_Isogu you ni  
__As if being in a hurry_

_Natsu no seiza tachi ga  
__Constellations of the summer_

_Biru no tanima ni katamuite kakurete ku  
__Will incline to the valley of building and hide_

He walked back to his car and started the engine. He passed road by road that he always through before and then stopped in front of a coffee shop. He looked outside the window.

"_Len, look. It's so cute.", a red hair girl shout to her companion and pointed to the shop display in front of her.  
_"_C'mon, Kaho, we've already late.", he replied impatiently.  
_"_Okay..okay.., but promise me we'll go back there after the graduation ceremony. T O D A Y".  
__He sighed, "Fine, as you wish. C'mon."  
__And then they continued to run toward their school._

_Toori sugiru bokura no mainichi  
__In our everyday that passes by_

_Chippoke na koto de naki sou na toki mo aru  
__There are times we almost cry over little things_

_Itsuka kimi ga iki tagatte ita ano mise wa mou naku natte simatta kedo  
__Although that shop which you wanted to go before is gone already_

_Donna hi mo boku tachi wa futari no koi wa owaranai to shinjite ita  
__Any day, we've believed that our love will never end_

He drove his car and thought silently 'That should be a gift shop, not a coffee shop'. His head was full of memories that keep on jumping out one after another. He didn't realize that he has reached the gate of his alma mater.

"_Well I think I haven't said it today. Congratulations, Kaho. For the graduation and for the great performance.", he smiled to his girlfriend.  
_"_Aw, thank you, Len. And congratulation for you too.", she smiled back at him and gave a hug.  
__They have just finished their duet performance in their graduation ceremony and after saying goodbye to their teachers and friends, now they're walking side by side leaving their school.  
_"_So, now we're not students anymore."  
_"_Yes, and you still remember our promise at the beach, right? At the time you confessed your feeling to me.", he chuckled lightly.  
_"_Of course I remember. And I also remember clearly that it's YOU who confessed to me. I'd just said 'yes'."  
_"_Okay, okay, correction. At the time we confessed our feelings. Satisfied?", he looked at her dearly.  
__She stopped and smiled, "Promise that we'll keep playing our music and promise that we'll be together in the process no matter what happens."  
__He smiled and grabbed her right hand, continue walking.  
_"_Okay, let's go to your favorite shop and find a suitable gift to celebrate this day."_

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai  
__I want to stop time and be by your side all the time_

_Miageta sora  
__To the sky that I looked up_

_Negai komete  
__I made a wish and_

_Wo wo wow_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara  
__While remembering about you one by one_

_Kimi no katachi sagashiteta  
__I was looking for your silhouette_

And they had never reached that shop.

_That car approached them so fast as they walked across the street. And she pushed him back to the edge of the road without even thinking. Without even thinking of herself.  
_"_Kaho… No. No. No.", he grabbed her body, her uniform has been soaked with her blood.  
_"_L..Len..", she tried to lift her hand but fell back to the ground. Her eyes closed unconsciously._

_Suki dayo tte jouzu ni ienakute  
__I couldn't tell you that I loved you smoothly and_

_Namiuchi giwa de furueta osanai koi  
__Our inexperienced love quivered at the beach_

_Tadotadoshiku naranda me to me ga  
__Our eyes which awkwardly met_

_Mabataki sae mo oshii to kanjite ita  
__Felt that the moment we had was too precious to even blink_

_Suna ni kaita chikai wa sugu ni hiku name ni sarawarete keite shimatte mo  
__Although the vow we wrote on the sand disappeared immediately by the pulling waves_

_Ano koro no boku tachi wa futari no koi wa kawaranai to shinjite ita  
__At that time, we believed that our love would never change_

_As they reached the hospital, she regained her consciousness.  
_"_Len.. I..I'm.. so..rry. I can't.. keep.. our.. pro..mi..ses.."  
_"_Kaho, please, don't talk anymore. You should rest, we still have so much time for talking later.", he said with tears already fell on his cheeks.  
_"_N..no. L..Len, p..ple..ase.. p..promise.. me that you.. w..wil c..con..tinue our dreams.., y..your.. dream.. no m..matter what.. ha..ppens..", she said weakly, then her eyes closed.  
__And this time he knew they won't be opened again.  
__The eyes that always shine brightly.  
__The eyes that always smile at him.  
__The eyes that he loves so much._

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai  
__I want to stop time and be by your side all the time_

_Motto kimi wo daki shimetai  
__I want to embrace you more_

_Wo wo wow_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara  
__While remembering about you one by one_

_Eien dake shinjiteta  
__I believed in only eternity_

He continued his journey. After 20 minutes driving, he parked his car in front of a small gate. He took a bouquet of red roses that he bought before and stepped outside. He walked in and realized he still remember the path clearly even after so many years passed. He stopped in front of a small gravestone and put the bouquet. "It's been so long, Kaho."  
He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry I've never pay you a visit these 5 years. I've made a promise to myself that I won't see you again before I fulfilled our promise. I'm a professional violinist now. As our dreams.".  
He stopped to wipe his teary eyes, "How about you? I know you must be happy up there. I come here to tell you that you don't need to worry about me anymore. At the first time, I had stopped my time and lived in our memories together. But then I realize I can't live in memories. I had hurt so many people that care for me, and especially you. From now on, I promise I'll keep going on until the day we meet again. Wait for me.".  
He kneeled beside the gravestone and kissed it tenderly.

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai  
__I want to stop time and be by your side all the time_

_Miageta sora  
__To the sky that I looked up_

_Negai komete  
__I made a wish and_

_Wo wo wow_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara  
__While remembering about you one by one_

_Kimi no katachi sagashiteta  
__I was looking for your silhouette_

_Wo wo wow_

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai  
__I want to stop time and be by your side all the time_

_Motto kimi wo daki shimetai  
__I want to embrace you more_

_Wo wo wow_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara  
__While remembering about you one by one_

_Eien dake shinjiteta  
__I believed in only eternity_

_- Fin -_

Thank you for reading. This is my first fic and my English is not so good. I mean the italic line is flashback and the lyric with its translation, is it confusing to read it?  
Btw I don't own the translation of the lyric too, I can't speak japanese. :(

Give a review please. I'll appreciate it so much. ^^


End file.
